What are they
by IceQueen732
Summary: Evelyn adopted two girls but what she didn't know that they were succubus , they both witness the murder and the oldest Monica was pissed when the boys come back will they know or not like their mother
1. Chapter 1

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

It has been almost three years since my boys left well except Jeremiah he only lives two streets down , any who it was rally quiet at my home so I decided to adopted one more child but a girl this time there was only two left an apparently I ended adopting both because there both sister's in the same blood and the little one didn't wanna go without her so that's how I ended up with two girls . Lets see there's Monica the oldest she's 15 and she's a little like jack she was in a band till they seperated cause they were all moving to different country's , next there's Daniela but Monica calls her Danni for short she's 5 and she was born on thanksgiving day so she's turning six in 3 days she like's too call me mamma Evey I don't mind it's cute actually . We are on our too the store too buy a turkey and cake mix , frosting , and candles for Danni's birthday .

Mamma Evey , the little voice said in the back seat

yes sweetheart , Evelyn replied

can I help bake the cake this time , she said

of course but I'm not baking it this time your sister is , why don't you ask her , she said

o'tay , sissy , Danni said

yes Danni , Monica said

can I help you this time to bake , she asked

why of coarse you can , she said

YAYY! , she cried happily

We both laughed once we got to the store I caught Darnell trying to steal

okay , Darnell , so the candy just happened to jump into your pocket , huh ?  
well I don't think so. Samir's gonna call the police now.

-but I -

-nope Samir , the police.

Samir picks up the phone pretending to call the police

- hello, police.

-please don't call the police . please

I shake my head and finger at Samir but then quikly stopped as Darnell turns to me

I'll hold , Samir said

that's what happens when you shoplift, there's consequences

but it's just some damn candy and I don't wanna go to jail , Darnell complains

well, you can probably get away with stealing sometimes , Darnell , but you know sooner or later you're gonna get caught  
is that the way you wanna lead your life , huh

no , he says shakeing his head no

I happen to believe that you're worth more but you gotta believe it , Darnell

I hear you Miss Evelyn

are you bullshitting me , I say with a stren face

no ma'am

well you better not be you hear me , she says

yes ma'am

okay now you tell Samir , I say pointing at the counter , he turns around to Samir

I wont steal anymore sir . he said

Samir sighs at him then turns to hang up the phone

it's all right . Samir says

boy did you get lucky , now I want you to go strait home you hear me

yes , Darnell said

you shouldn't be out at this time of the night anyway go on get , I said he turns to leave

**Monica's P.O.V**

I watch ma lecture the boys I wanted to laugh so bad cause she pulled that ' call the police' thing on him

thank you Miss Evelyn , he says running out of here

she chuckled alittle saying, you handled that just beautifully  
you know he's a good kid he just needs and older brother , she said throwing the candy back into the barule

yeah just like I have a big sister , Danni says

everyone laughs at her cuteness

that's right Danni you'll always have your big sister to watch out for you right Monica , mom says

yes ma'am

Samir wee do you keep the cake mixes , Danni says Samir chuckles at her then pointed in the section on the far left

it's right over there sweety , he says

thank you , she runs to the section he pointed at and I follow her there

cute kid , I hear him say to ma

yeah and she wouldn't come with me without her sister I guess she looks up to her , she says

of course I do it's because she's taller , Danni says we all laugh

so lets take a look at these thanksgiving birds , she says walking over to the turkey's

come on Danni lets see if we can find the chocolate frosting , I say looking for it

oh nice , nice and plump , I hear mom say I chuckle at her

next thing I knew the door burst open to 2 men wearing ski mask's and their holding guns I duck down bringing Danni with me I cover her mouth so they can't hear use we go to the side where mom was and she did the same thing while they yelled at Samir

**YO OSAMA ! OSAMA! GET BEHIND THE REGISTER NOW ! **, one said

**DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID ? **the other said

**MOVE ! MOVE **

please take it please

**SHUT UP MAN COME ON**

I want no trouble

**SHUT THE FUCK UP**

take it all

**SHUT UP **

I JUST CAME TO THE COUNRTY

** DONT YOU MOVE , DO NOT MOVE**

I want no trouble sir take it all

**THIS AMERICA HOMEBOY BLACK PEOPLE DONT GET WHAT THEY WANT IN THIS COUNTRY WHY SHOULD YOU **

please , then **BAM !**

ma gasp so did Danni put my hand was still on her mouth tears were fallng out of her eyes I hope they didn't hear her boy I was the last think I hear her say was may god forgive your sins , then **BAM! BAM! , ** I gasp my eyes turn purple in anger but went back to normal cause I had tears falling from my eyes

what do we have here they said from the side I picked Danni up and ran but tripped over they came over to us one of them took a hold of my baby sis ok now im pissed no one and I mean no one puts there hands on my sis

don't try sexy cuz if you do i'll blow her to pieces

my sister looked at ma's lifeless body and cried more but then we police sirens

oh shit come on man leave them , he said while knocking my sister out

aaahhh , she screamed before going out cold

NNNOOO , I screamed then one of them hit me with the butt of the gun and I everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guyz did you like the first hope you did cuz it waz a pain typing okay **

**I do not own four brothers or skillet , breaking Benjamin , or paramore**

**I only own Monica and Danni**

* * *

**that same night**

**Jerry's P.O.V**

Damn ma was shot at the store last night and worse in front my two younger sisters ecspeacilly the youngest I had to pick them up from the hospital Danni was still asleep on our ride back but Monica looked pissed and sad at the same time, the girls will play with Danni while ma was at work and Monica would watch all of them while me and my wife Camille would work ,and I don't think this is how Danni want's to spend on her 6th birthday mourning over our mother man I feel sorry for them cause they both had to witness it and they ended up at the hospital ,Camille put Danni to bed with the girls while planed the funeral , after that I had to call my brothers and tell them and I needed to tell them they have sisters too , once I did that we all went to bed Monica took the guest bedroom , tomorrow was gonna be a long day

**The next morning**

**Bobby's P.O.V**

I gotta call from Jerry last night telling me ma was shot and worse in front of our sisters I didn't even know we had I guess ma got lonely and decided to adopt two more not only I came back here for the funeral I came back too get the asswholes who shot my mother and hurt my sisters , when I got there I saw jerry and two girls one looked 14 or 15 and the other looked 5 or 6 these must be our sisters I also saw cracker jack I walk up them and gave jerry a hug then Jackie , and jerry introduced me and jack our new sisters we gave them hugs and Danni for some reason want me too pick her up so I did her sister seem happy that she grew found of me quickly we all went to take our seats after awhile jerry went up there to say stuff then jack then me then funeral ended

**Nobody's P.O.V**

well I'll be damned he's back im surprised actually

wow been a long time since anybody seen that face around here , green said

must've gotten off for good behavior , my partner fowler said

not likely , I sighed and took out his file ,that's Bobby Mercer heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family  
and that's a well-defended title , would've made his daddy proud if he had ever had one i used to know him a little , played hockey with the boy , got thrown out of 60-odd games before the league had finally had enough of him they called him the Michigan Mauler .

who's the kid , fowler asked

oh , that's jack , he's the 3rd youngest first class fuck-up , third class rock-star

he doesn't look like trouble , fowler said

he's a Mercer , don't let him fool you

( to bobby and jack )

hey , you alright , bobby asked

jack nodded

you sure , bobby asked

he nodded again

you know I love you man ,he said , come lets go see jerry

( back to green and fowler )

what do we have over here , another model citizen , im sure , fowler asked

( to where jerry's at )

my mom , she used to talk about y'all the time about how y'all used to cut up at work

(back to green and fowler)

no actually Jeremiah's all right , you know he was a rising star in the union for a while , man found a cause

(to bobby , jack , and jerry)

how you doing, baby , jerry asked

cool, bobby said , nice house man not bad at all

whats up kiddo , come on man give me a hug man

(back to green and fowler)

we got three MIA , I thought you said there were six , fowler asked looking at him

Angel, Monica, and Danni ?

pretty boy...ex-hustler...soldier...guess he's a no-show today

and the other two , fowler said

Monica 15 , turn 16 in 2 months no record

Danni 5 , turning 6 tomorrow , no record , these two are the youngest Evelyn got lonely and decided to adopted one girl but ended up with 2 cause there blood sister's and Danni can't do nothing without her sister being there for her , there parents died in a crash Monica ended up raising Danni all by her self even if they were in foster care , green answered

(back to the boys)

do you remember when I built that tree house and you burned the shit down , jerry said

come on , man , bobby said

boy I wanted , I wanted to kick your ass , man , jerry joked

don't worry , your house is brick , bobby said , I ain't gonna burn it down , he joked

well , now ,yeah , jerry said . oh yeah yeah no smoking in my house , he added while slapping jack's hands , so you're gonna have to put that out sorry

(back to cops)

I don't get it, if this women such a goddamn saint , how did she end up raising four total fuck-up's ? fowler asked not adding Danni or Monica cause there angels (not realy you'll have t wait and see)

Ms. Evelyn cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster-care system and into permanent homes and in 30 year's she only came across four lost causes, four delinquents so far gone ,she couldn't find anyone to take them inso she did , then after the three left she came apoun of two girls who nobody want cause they belived they were the daughter's of hell , but they won't even hurt a fly , trust me fowlerthese kids are congressmen compared to what they would've been except the girls

**Danni's P.O.V**

I saw my two big brothers come over to me, Daniela, and Amelia

hey there you must be Daniela , jack said

look how big you guys are , bobby said ,and you must be Amelia , nice dress Amelia , he said to the dog we all giggled at him

I'm Amelia , Amelia said

I know , bobby said , while jack chuckled

you guy's probably don't remember me but im your uncle bobby and this is cracker jack , he whispered the last part wait he's nicknamed after popcorn

don't teach them that man , jack said

you're not my uncle your white , Daniela said

gramma Evey's is white , Amelia defended

yes so is you're two aunties , we're a different kind of uncle , bobby explained , you're grandma she adopted me and uncle jack , like she did your daddy

and your two aunties , jack add in there , then I saw the two policeman

you're a policeman , Amelia pointed at them

**Bobby's P.O.V**

I saw green coming with some other man I think his new partner

that's right , and you're all under arrest , so don't nobody move , green said

me and jack got up while our two nieces and sister ran off with the dog

hey where y'all going ? , he asked and thy just giggled and went

what about me green? you gonna arrest me too?

all depends , bobby you keeping it straight ? , he asked

straight-ish

how you doing man ? , he asked

good to see you , pulling him into a hug

jack . , green said

green , jack said

sorry about your mom , brother but at least your sisters are alright , give me some love , he said puling jack into a hug

(inside)

jerry , Camille said he looked her way ,I thought you said he wasn't coming

no, I said I didn't know if he was coming or not ain't seen in lord knows how may years you know it's hard to track that bobby down , he looked back outside and at Camille again , don't give me that look Camille I am way through with that life

(back outside)

thanks for coming green mom would've been happy you made it

shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral , green said

I didn't come back for no funeral

thanks for the offer but we got it under control , fowler said

yeah you know I could tell the looks of things when I drove in the place looks completely different detroits finest cleaned it up , huh?

yeah , be easy bobby, we got these punks kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in there there shooting up the place-

come on green I used to make a good living around here because cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip jointwhy don't you come inside have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here , okay , come on

charming guy , fowler said


	3. Chapter 3

**wAT UP chapter 3 boo yah **

**do not own four brothers , skillet, breaking Benjamin , and paramore**

**only own Monica and Danni**

* * *

**later that night**

**Monica's P.O.V**

we were driving back to ma's house me and Danni share a room and that's jerry's room be cause he moved out were riding with jerry with jack and bobby behind us and Danni fell asleep on my shoulder we stoped in front of the I got out first and then took Danni seatbelt off and picked her up and carried he to the door

nice to be home , I heard bobby say

so , shit , bobby what've you been up to , jack asked

oh im freaking college professor , jack what do you think I've been doing , bobby said sarcaststically , I rolled my eyes at them

I doubt that , jack said

same old bobby , jerry said

what about you you still sucking a little cock left and right , or what , he asked

bobby and jerry laughed while jack said, fucker they all went in I was the last one in , then we heard a voice in the dark corner

y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this , said a deep voice

jerry turned on the light to reveal who im guessing is angel ma told me about

yo, little brother you asshole , bobby said/yelled

you ought to be ashamed , jerry said

I missed my plan , he said , what an excuse

get over here , jerry said

you missed our mothers funeral too , jarhead , bobby said

whats up , he asked

whats up with you , angel asked

whats up , boy , jerry said hugging him

its all good man , he replied

jack put his bag down/guitar and hugged angel

you shaved off the afro huh? jack asked

jack!

haven't seen you in forever , he said

yeah I know angel said did you get your teeth whitend? jack joked

man shut up Jackie-poo , he said

who are you two , angel asked looking at and the sleeping child in my arms

oh here let me take her , jerry said he took her and bobby said

these are little sisters angel mom adopted both of them 3 mounths ago

oh hey little sis I didn't get your name , or the othere one ether

im Monica and that's Danni over there jerry is holding , I said

come on lets get in side

they walked in and closed the door looking round every were I took Danni from jerry to put her in bed

im go get me something to eat , all y'all hungry , angel asked everybody

no im good ima put Danni to bed , I replied

no im gonna get some sleep too , bobby said adding ,jack you take your old room all right , angel take yours were do guys sleep , bobby asked me

ma gave us jerry's room cause he moved out , I said

im gonna sleep in ma's room

I went to the room and changed Danni into something cozyer and warmer and then I put her in the bed , I went to my bed and picked up my guitar and started to play a lullibi my mom used to sing me

you play guitar too I heard jacks voice from my door way

and drums and keyboard , too

cool , he said he went to his room I followed him there with my guitar

what does your's look like , I asked sitting on the edge of his bed

its just a plain guitar see , he showed a non-electric guitar

my guitar was pitch black with light purple roses on the back and a little on front

cool , I said we started playing together

oh no not you too , bobby said from the doorway

what I asked

you makin raket too , I chuckled

you been crying in here you little fairy

leave it alone man , jack said

still maken a lot racket on that freaking thing , he said

yeah im still making a lot of racket , too weird in moms room

oh man way too weird its crazy she didn't change anything

jerry came in chuckling look at y'all

what bobby asked

nothing im just happy too see you man happy too see my brother that's all and my sisters too

im happy to see you to jerry , he said

I guess ill stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something have a thankgiving diner and at leats act like family mom would like that , he said ,

oh that reminds me can you pick up cake mix and frosting please , I said they all looked at me

why , bobby and jack said in usion

because tomorrows Danni's birthday ,

her birthdays tomorrow , jack asked

yeah

I saw angel comeing out of his room

where you think your going , jerry asked

its a little heavy in there im gonna just go outside and get me a little air

bobby plled his back to the bed laughing

your full of shit man you can smell that ass from down the street huh

what are you talking about

what do you mean what come on what man you know exactly what we're talking about with la vi da loca

who? I asked

angel's ex jack said

aint nobody going to get no la vida loca nothing

she got a boyfriend , jerry said

she got a boyfriend she got hard dick in her right nowshe's screaming somebody eles name and the last thing shes doing is thinking about your black ass leav it alone man

jack was laughing uncontrollable and I made a face

im glad Danni's sleeping right now , I said

I cant believe y'all comeing at me with this crazy junk man

she is nothing but trouble , bobby said

im standing here telling y'all both right now im not going to see that girl and im not

(out side)

angel and sofi come running in the street half naked

how serious are you with this dude , angel asked

we're serious she yelled

then came a car around the corner shooting at them

oh shit , he yelled

come on in here , he said

aaahhh aaahhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning**

**Danni's P.O.V**

I woke up to bobby yelling at someone , then Monica came in with clean cloths on and cloths for me , I got dressed and Monica brushed my hair putting it in 2 down ponytails , we went down stairs to see a women in the bottom of the stairs

go upstairs , he yelled at the girl

was I speaking spainish , bobby said

can you stop talking to my girl like that man , he said

I decide to introduce myself to the lady I went to the bottom of the stairs I looked up at her and tugged on her pants up and down , she then looked down to see what was tugging on her then she smiled , she crouched down to me

hey sweetie what's your name , she asked me in a accent

Danni , I answered

hi Danni im Sofi , she said , do you mind if I pick you up

no you can pick me up , I said

hey loco ono put her down she doesn't need your jerms , bobby said

shut up bobby , she said

Danni do you still wanna help me bake your cake , I heard Monica said

yeah , you wanna help to sofi , I asked

why are baking a cake , she asked

cause today's my birthday , im this many , I said holding 7 fingers then monica came and put one finger down laughing

oh happy birthday , and sure ill help

who are you , I asked the bald man

oh hey baby girl im your other brother ,angel , he said , and that's my girlfriend whos holding you

come on Danni , I heard monica say

whatever lets just play some fucking turkey cup man how about that , bobby said

**Monica's P.O.V**

After sofi and Danni helped I went to sit on the couch then bobby came and put his leg on my lap

do you mind , I asked with and eyebrow raised

nope , he said

I sighed and closed my eyes i leaned my head back then I heard angel pick up yellow disc and started trowing them at bobby

don't start man , he said angel ingnord him and started the trowing

why you always do that , he asked

shut up , angel said

to be aggravating , jerry said

to be aggravating , angel mocked

childish , I said with my eyes still closed , he looked at thinking I wouldn't see the disc's but I sensed them coming at so when he trew the rest at me but I caught them all with my eyes closed when I opened them they looked at me

what? I asked

you caught them all with your eyes closed , angel said

whatever , I said throwing them back at him he got them off himself nd threw them at jerry and bobby again

chill out man im watching the game , jerry said

why don't y'all hold that down

yeah , bobby laughed cause he got him

hold that down man , jerry said

you a women , he told jerry

get him jerry , bobby said

try it one more time , he said

what you gonna do , angel asked

you'll see , he said

big-ass teeth bite me , he asked biting the air , we all laughed

you do got some big-ass teeth , jerry , bobby laughed

I heard jack laugh from the kitchen

jerry got up and slapped angel's bald head

yeah get him jerry , bobby said

what's up? he said

what the hell you doing ? , angel asked

come on boy , jerry taunted and they were both wrestleing

the gorgeous black ladies of wrestling , nitro and midnight , nitro got midnight in a headlock , get him get him jerry , midnight trying to get up but nitro's on him , get him nitro , bobby said

okay , all right all right all right , angel said

im still your big brother , jerry said they both got up and hugged

come lets eat bring out that bird , bobby said getting up

okay let me go get Danni , I went upstairs to get Danni when we came down I notice an extra chair I geuss they didn't want no one to sit in ma's seat

we sat down then got back up to say grace we all held hands and put our heads down

jesus Christ , our lord and savior thank you for this day thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together , and happy birthday Danni , amen

amen we all said

pass me the salad , jerry said to jack

I got Danni's food and mine Danni just stares at her food I guess she's scared she wont dijust it I mean I im scared too but we haven't had blood in a long time and its hard for use to eat human food , but then she eats not thinking about it

close your mouth angel you think you a cow or something , jerry said

angel looks at ma's seat he pulls his sleeve down but grins at ma's seat then took his elbow off the table

jack looks at ma's seat then looks straight head it looks like he was gonna cry

_Monica , _I hear ma's voice from her seat look up and there she is

_Monica you need to tell them you and your sister can't just live off human food you'll die , and your not ready to die you need your blood other why's you'll just end up throwing up your food , she said_

I look at Danni and I can tell she was ready to throw up so I played along

Danni , you ok , once I said that the boy's look at us

you ok baby girl , angel asked

no she's not ok come on Danni , I got up quik and took her to the bathroom and she threw up in the toilet the boy's were at the door way looking at use when she was done I gave her water to get the taste out , then I picked her up an took her to the room , I went to the living room and sat on the couch and ut my hands in my face and sighed

I cant do this , I said , I cant take care of her myself anymore

you don't have too you have your brothers remember , bobby said

I know , I said , _but that's not what I meant , _I thought

were gonna go play hockey then were gonna come back to get you guys to go see mom's lawyer , ok , jerry said

okay , I said'

** later that day**

nobodys P.O.V

Gentlemen and ladies I am truly sorry obout your mother althouht I only met Evelyn the one time ... she made quite an impressioni know its difficult to deal with mundane financial matterswhile your heart still grieves for a loved one , her lawyer said

how much to we get , jack asked bobby slapped him I just shook my head at him

come on man , jerry said

excuse me , the lawyer said

jack what the-? , bobby said , stupid-ass jack whats wrong with you

what was that, angel asked

this is the contents of your mothers safety-deposit box , ill leave you to look throght it , he said then took off

bobby then opened it taking out to papers handing it to me , it was mine and Danni's birth certificate , the adoption papers but with two purple diamond necklaces one big one small I reckonised these , these were mine and my mothers , but I wore the small one and she wore the big one she told me when I got older I wear the big one and Danni will get the small one these were are birth stones and the stone of succubus.

birth certificate , jake says , the adoption papers

henry ford hospital so I am from Detroit , jerry says

lansing Michigan , jack says

my mom was 16? jerry said

I got any papers in there , angel asked

no , bobby said

I don't

no

you got any papers in there

no

what about two , jack asked , they all looked at us

yeah we got papers and necklaces , I said

necklaces , I've never seen mom were those before , angel said

because this one was mine when I was little and this one was my mom's now this one is your's Danni

pretty

yeah pretty


End file.
